You Get Me
by Dragon Nebula EIN
Summary: A brief, intimate conversation between Beast Boy and Raven.


It was a slow day at Titans Tower. It was the month of February and the crime rate seemed to have slowed due to the cold weather. It seemed that even the villains of Jump City did not wish to freeze. This allowed the teenaged heroes, the Teen Titans, to have much needed (and wanted) rest and relaxation. Each of them went about their day doing their own personal activities. Cyborg tinkered with his beloved T-Car. Starfire decided to spend her day at the mall. Robin was in his room, browsing through files of unsolved cases. Raven was meditating by the bay window in the common room while Beast Boy prepared lunch for himself.

Beast Boy had only one thing on his mind: Valentine's Day. It was in two short days, but was sulking because he was without a date to celebrate the holiday. He had originally made plans to go to a party with a local girl in town, but yesterday, she called, cancelling. Beast Boy had bought her a small bouquet of tulips for the day of the dance, but as he looked at the on the dining table of the Titans' kitchen, they were just a waste.

 _'Oh well, at least I tried to be a gentleman…'_ he thought. Beast Boy heaved a heavy, disappointed sigh. Now what?

Raven pulled out of her trance, feeling that she could be at peace for the remainder of the day. Looking over at Beast Boy, the empath could feel waves of disappointment coming from him. She knew about his cancelled plans and felt sympathy for him. She walked over to the kitchen, sitting in the dining area and watched him.

"Hey," Raven greeted quietly.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" Beast Boy asked. "I tried to be quiet."

"It's okay," Raven returned quickly. She tucked her shoulder length violet hair behind her ears. "I was finished anyway. I was actually hungry. What are you making?"

"Beast Boy's super food salad: romaine, arugula, edamame, walnuts, apples, strawberries, blueberries and granola. All topped with home made avocado dressing."

Raven smirked. "What? No tofu?"

"Naw…I've got plenty of protein on the plate. Besides, I'm out of tofu. I'll go out and get some tomorrow since it's my turn to do the shopping anyway." He shrugged. "Not like I'm getting my clothes prepped for a dance. No date. You want a salad? I can give you this one while I make another."

"Sure…if you don't mind, that is," Raven replied.

Beast Boy proceeded to make another salad. " No, besides, I could use the company. Not much happening around here."

Raven watched him closely as he gathered the items to create his salad. Beast Boy was much taller than she was. In fact, he was a little shorter than Cyborg by just about a half of a foot. His once slender body was a little more muscular. His face was more mature and attractive. His growth spurt over the years truly did him justice. His looks could rival Robin's. At times she had to remind herself that the green man in front of her was still Beast Boy. Over the years, Raven had allowed her hair to grow to her shoulders, feeling that it was time for a change. She and Beast Boy were now 17. Robin and Starfire were 18. Cyborg was 19. They were all getting older.

"How's the salad?" Beast Boy asked her, taking her out of her train of thought.

"Hm? ...Um… great. It's really good," Raven replied. "Sorry the Valentine's dance didn't work out."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. Being a superhero and dating the average girl don't always work out too well. Especially when the superhero is green and turns into animals."

Raven stopped eating. "You've never had a problem with how you looked before."

"It's not just about that…" Beast Boy started hesitantly, "I mean, soon we won't be able to call ourselves 'Teen Titans" anymore because we won't be teens anymore. I guess I'm saying that I'm thinking about more than just saving the city, you know? "

"A Valentine's date is making you think about all of that?"

"It's been on my mind for a while. I guess I'm just wanting to make a commitment with that special lady, you know? I need someone to just get me."

Raven stared, short for words.

"I don't know… maybe I'm just over thinking. Then again there have only been three women who have actually got past my green exterior: My birth mom, my adoptive mom…" He stopped.

"…And? ... Who is the third?"

"Well, to be honest, Raven, you."

Raven blushed. "Me?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy shot. "I know I irritate the snot out of you, but you're the only person that's ever been able to figure out how my brain works. You totally get me."

Raven was taken aback by his words. "Well, Starfire, I'm sure is the same way." She looked towards the table.

"Maybe, but in a different way…"

For a moment they just stared at each other. Raven and Beast Boy always had a strange relationship, but they were very close. Closer than they would like to admit.

"Anyway…" Beast Boy broke their deep gaze. "I guess it will be you, me and Cyborg at the tower. Star and Robin I'm sure have plans somewhere."

"How do you know I don't have plans?" Raven retorted. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'd know," Beast Boy replied simply.

"You'd know? Why would I even tell you?"

"You don't have to. You hum when you are extremely happy. That or you have the rarest of smiles."

Another blush crept upon Raven's face.

"You prefer to levitate instead of walking."

Raven was beginning to realize that maybe Beast Boy understood how her brain worked as well. More than she was willing to admit to him.

"Also, your face isn't hiding under your hood or in a book."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Next you'll tell me I have a special perfume I like to wear."

"No… You've never been that kind of a girl. Lavender was always your signature scent for any event."

Raven's eyes widened. How could he possibly know that?

"The nose knows…" Beast Boy smiled. "I may have the ability to turn into animals, but even in my human form my sense of smell is much higher than the average Joe."

Raven's shocked expression melted away. "Is that so?" She asked flatly. "So what is Starfire's signature scent?"

"Those weird Zorka berry things." He grimaced. "It's not always the most pleasant thing first thing in the morning because they smell like Play-doh mixed with mustard. Don't tell Robin."

"Your secret is safe with me."

At that moment, the Titan Alert sounded signaling that there was trouble in Jump city.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. "So much for our break."

Raven pulled the hood of her blue cloak over her head. "Evil never sleeps. She levitated into the air and flew over to Ops just as Robin and Cyborg ran in.

"What's going on?" The half metal teen asked.

Robin, their team leader punched in a few keys on the Titans Mainframe. "Downtown," he responded quickly. "Super villain attack on a young woman at the park. It says nothing more."

"Who's the villain?" Raven asked.

"No idea," replied Robin. "Authorities couldn't get a positive ID. We'll have to gather more information when we get there. Starfire will have to meet us there. Titans: Go!"

Raven and Beast Boy smiled at one another as they went with the team to face another adventure.


End file.
